Scream Queens: Hell Week
"Hell Week" is the second episode of season one of the dramatic comedy slasher series Scream Queens. It was directed by Brad Falchuk with a script written by Falchuk, Ryan Murphy and Ian Brennan. It was originally screened at the San Diego Comic-Con in July, 2015, but had its broadcast premiere as a two-part pilot, along with "Pilot", on the FOX Network on Tuesday, September 22nd, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Scream Queens was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 1AYD02. * Actress and pop star Ariana Grande is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor and pop star Nick Jonas (of the Jonas Brothers) is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Niecy Nash is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Gracie Gillam is credited as Grace Phipps in this episode. * Actor Sean Michael O'Brien is credited as Sean O'Brien in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Earl Grey. * This is the first appearance of Denise Hemphill. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from Hell week, which is the custom of ritualized hazing of students in college fraternities and sororities. The practice is conducted by upper classmen against new pledges and involves treatment intended to abuse, belittle, humiliate and harass pledges as a test of endurance. Body Count # Shondell Washington - Stabbed in the throat in her patrol car. # Boone Clemens - Found on a table with his throat sliced. Later revealed to have faked his own death. Quotes * Cathy Munsch: I've got news for you, self-involved junior, just because you know a guy who was in class with the dead girl's roommate does not mean that it could have been you. .... * Denise Hemphill: If you are in danger, scream Denise Hemphill's name real loud. I will be on the premises at all times, and I will come a-runnin'. Now, let's just say you screamed Denise Hemphill's name and I do not come a-runnin'. That means I'm not on the premises. .... * Chad Radwell: Hey Boone, do you remember that time there was that big thunderstorm and you were really scared and you asked to crawl into bed with me and I was a little weirded out, but you're my little bro, so I said okay and then... you tried to touch my wiener? * Boone Clemens: Yeah. * Chad Radwell: One of the least fun things in life is when your gay bro, he's gay, and he knows you're not gay, and he tries to touch your wiener anyway. .... * Boone Clemens: I'm just really scared and it would really make me feel better if I could just crawl into bed with you for a few minutes. * Chad Radwell: Are you gonna touch my wiener or are you gonna leave my wiener alone? * Boone Clemens: I'll leave your wiener alone. * Chad Radwell: BFF's, get over here. .... * Chanel Oberlin: I can't believe this! You're gay? * Chad Radwell: Uh no, Boone was scared so I let him crawl into bed with me, cuz he's my bro. * Chanel Oberlin: He's your gay bro who has a big boner for you! Why don't you go in there and ogle his big ol' broner? * Chad Radwell: Okay uh, first of all, I'm not gonna go ogle his big ol' broner because I'm not gay, Chanel. And you better not tell anybody Boone's gay, even though he is, because golf frats aren't big on gay dudes, and because we like hitting golf balls at the gay-straight alliance kids and I would like to keep doing that. .... * Cathy Munsch: Let's just say, worst case scenario, that there is a crazed serial killer on the loose, a cannibal who skins his victims and sells them as food. See also External Links * * * * * *